Pre Maybe Friends
by connolise
Summary: Just for once every week, they will listen to each other. Really listen, and laugh together. Gen.


_**Pre-Maybe-Friends**_

Set some time after the match between their respective teams. and oh, Haizaki's mouth doesn't exactly spout rainbows.

* * *

Kise fondles his chin and points at the menu, looking up at the young waitress standing by the side of the table. "I will have these–"

"The Recommended Meal of the Day and refillable oolong tea, am I right?" The girl inquires, a sweet smile on her face and Kise nods at her. She turns to the other boy, who sits sprawled with his feet on the table, and says, "For two?"

"Yeah, for two." Haizaki replies, tossing the menu to the side, which the waitress catches easily. "The way you know our order before we say it is creepy as fuck."

"The two of you order the same thing for two months straight. I doubt I could forget." The waitress chuckles, preparing to take off. "Kise-san? You still owe me that autograph."

The girl leaves, and Haizaki hisses, "Try making a deal with her. An autograph for one free visit."

"I tried, dude. She said she would think about it if I would just go to a _goukon_ with her friends." Kise whispers back, for no reason at all, because even though he may lower his voice until only ants can hear him, he lacks a look of subtlety, and all girls are literally trained to detect every good-looking man in sight and eavesdrop.

"Then go!" Haizaki says between his teeth, his body leant forward in an act of banter with the blonde. "You're a money machine, Kise. I'm broke."

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't throw up money." Kise sighs. "And it's your fault for buying that game last week! It cost more than our weekly meetings in one month combined!"

"But you breathe money! Last time I checked, you are a model." Haizaki scowls, and somehow their maybe-not-so-friendly banter turns into a shouting match. "Shouldn't you be used to going on _goukon_, anyway?"

"The guys hate me for hogging all the girls." Kise straight-out whines.

"Don't worry, Kise-san, you'll be the only guy in the _goukon_ if you would just go with me." The waitress has come back, handing out plates of food and cups of oolong tea. She winks at him and Kise whimpers as Haizaki laughs and tells her that she should just tell him when and where it will be held and he will make sure Kise get there unscathed.

"I don't want to go." Kise tells him as he cracks the chopsticks and stirs his miso soup.

"I can go with you." Haizaki says, rice clamped in his mouth and spat out as he speaks. "Come on, two hot guys and a bunch of girls? What's not to like?"

"That may be a good idea..." Kise ponders, looking up at the ceiling above him. "But that still doesn't mean I'm agreeing on going."

"Say whatever you want, man." Haizaki cackles, sipping his soup disgracefully, for it drips from his mouth to his chin and onto the table.

For a moment, that's all they do; eat in silence and make sure to digest a good load of it before launching into another conversation. Kise forces the rule onto them, because there is a good chance that he may never finish his food if they are talking, and Kise hates having rice on his clothes if he decides to eat and talk at the same time. Haizaki has not an ounce of care in the world and does what he does best, but seems to respect Kise's choice and always waits for him to finish his food first.

"You know, my modelling career has been in a slum lately." Kise says when he has swallowed the last bit of rice in his bowl and drinks his tea until it dries. "My agency employs this new model and he is taking over my jobs one by one."

"What? There is someone more pompous than you are?" Haizaki, for his part, looks genuinely surprised, and Kise doesn't know if he should be flattered or not. "Wouldn't that mean he is more...good-looking than you?"

"He looks just like you back in Teikou."

Haizaki blinks. "Well, then that's understandable. I hope he has my nose, though? It's terrific."

Kise stares at him in disbelief, but shakes his head. "Only the hair and the eyebrows."

"Really? Do you think I shouldn't have changed my hairstyle? Would that make me more attractive?"

"I'm not going to answer that." Kise scoots backwards until his chair almost falls. "But anyway, what do you think I should do to get my jobs back?"

"Strip for your next job." Haizaki says.

"Yeah, I bet the magazine would sell like hotcakes." The waitress says, appearing out of literally nowhere, even though she may have been gliding around attending to other customers.

Kise looks at the two of them and wonders why he still asks for advice. "You know what? Never mind."

"Sure." Haizaki easily waves him off. "Hey, give me the Dessert of the Day."

"For two?" The waitress asks and slides away crowing before Kise can confirm the order.

"We should change our meeting point," Kise thinks aloud. "I start to feel like I'm going to lose the remaining of my short life if we keep going here."

"But they make good fudges." Haizaki points out, and there is a silent agreement between them.

"By the way, my school had a practice match with this unnamed school once. They're such a bitch."

"How so?" The fudges have arrived and Kise politely ushers the waitress away, and shivers when she blows him kisses that burn his skin.

"One of them elbowed me in the stomach. Of course he got what he bargained for, but the referee saw me stomp on his foot. Except he didn't see it when the same guy kneed me after that." Haizaki growls, munching on his fudge as though breaking rocks with his teeth; Kise spoons his softly and eats it like anyone with manners would.

"Did you win?"

"Of course, they're a thousand years too early to ever think to win against me. What nerves!"

"Congratulations. I hope you didn't harm any of them." Kise asks carefully.

"Only one, and he could still walk by the end of it, so that doesn't count."

Kise shrugs, "All right. I'm going to refill my tea." He stands up and heads to the refilling stand.

"Take mine as well." Haizaki hands him his cup. "While you're at it, get me some tissue, too."

"Don't we have any?" Kise glances around the table. "Oh, fine. Don't you dare take my fudge."

"What did you say?" Haizaki says a while later, when Kise turns his back to him, and bites a good half of Kise's remaining slice.


End file.
